If the Mist was gone?
by iisAnonymousperson
Summary: The mist is gone, after the Giant War. The world is split, and Latin is now mandatory. The demigods go on to become teacher, Latin teachers. Will they influence the worlds next generation enough to to come out of hiding or will they have to retreat back to Camp Half-Blood? This will include cannon pairings and their kids. ADOPTED BY MUSICGIRL1221
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongemspan style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Prologue/Extended Summary/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Ever since the Giant War, things have been going wrong. It wasn't until Paul told me that I realized the Mist was down. Well, he didn't tell me, exactly, it was more like I was attacked and he didn't see me fighting a poodle or an old lady or whatever it was mortals saw. He saw the monster for what it was. An empousa, and her pet hellhound. I looked into it. Apparently, while the rest of the seven were fighting the shadow-ey dude at the doors of death, Hecate lost her ability to control the Mist. The dude just sucked it up. The mortals found out about the godly world. They all had different opinions about it. The world was divided. There was the group that thought demigods wanted to kill mortals and were dangerous. There was another group who thought that the demigods were to be pitied. And then there were the ones who wanted to be demigods. Very few people thought "Meh". Those were the clear-sighted mortals and unclaimed demigods. The gods wanted us to complete our education. Almost all of the demigods got in and out without being found out. Somehow, Clarisse kept her temper in check. I know, it was a miracle. Latin became a mandatory class. I graduated high school and then college. Almost all demigods became Latin teachers… Me, included. We wanted to teach the mortals about our world so that they wouldn't be afraid. We hoped that maybe, just maybe, the mortal and godly worlds could co-exist./span/p 


	2. Start of a new year

I walked into class. The freshmen; ninth graders. We would teach the mortals about the gods in general for the first semester of their freshmen year, then eight of the gods the second. In tenth through twelfth grade, we spent half a semester reviewing, then the rest of the year, twelve more gods.  
"Hello class, welcome back to school! Who likes ninth grade so far?" I asked. None of them raised their hands. It was only their first day. "Don't worry. It'll get easier as the year progresses. You can call me Mr. Jackson. I'll be your Latin teacher this year. I assume you learned basic Ancient Greek and Latin in middle school, correct?" All of the students nodded, murmuring. "Well then. That's wonderful. Now, as it's the first day of school, I will let you choose your seats. But I'm warning you. Once you choose, you cannot switch, and you better not give me a reason to move seats for you. Now, hurry up, we don't have all day." I stepped back behind my desk as the students moved seats.  
When everyone was settled, I called attendance. As I did, I wrote down what desk students were at, so if they moved, I would know.  
"Mallory"  
"Here"  
"Abraham"  
"Here"  
"Elizabeth"  
"Just Liz, sir."  
"Ok. Peter"  
"Sup"  
And it went on. The class was relatively large. "Now, let's go over rules. I am a relatively laid back teacher, but I will not tolerate dissing of gods or demigods without good reason. I expect you to keep an open mind when it comes to this.  
"Any late work gets a different amount of points off depending on how important, how many days late, and other factors. Gum is allowed, but if I find any of it underneath my desks, that privilege is taken. You may eat as long as you do not spill crumbs or other debris, and you may not be a distraction. Water and flavored water is allowed. No colored drinks though.  
"If I find you on your phone, I will take it up. There will be a field trip later in the year. All of these factor into whether or not you will be allowed on this trip." I looked at the clock. Ten minutes until the bell.  
"Any questions, about the rules or class?"

A few hands went up. "Yes… Lindsey."  
"What will we be learning about this year?"  
"Ah. I'm glad you asked. For the first half of the year, we will learn about the way of life for demigods and gods, as well as some of their history, though you should have learned some of this last year. For the second half, we will learn about four gods every nine weeks. That's eight gods total. Next year, you will learn about twelve gods, as for the first nine weeks (*), you will be reviewing what you learned this year.  
"Next question… Muhamad"  
"Which gods will we be learning about?" He asked.  
"Ah yes. The gods themselves. Well, we are learning about eight gods. It depends on the class; where your interests lie. If the plan doesn't change though, we will learn about the oldest gods and titans who became gods. That would be Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hecate and Nemesis, in that order. We will also learn about their offspring, famous or not.  
"We have time for one more question. Um…" I looked around the room, eventually landing on a quiet kid in the back. His hand was barely up, like he didn't expect me to even care. "Michael" He looked up, dark chocolate eyes meeting mine. He looked surprised. I soon found out why: "Mr. Jackson, why would you pick him?" Alyssa asked. Snootily, I might add. "He's just a little gay man-whore." She sniffed.  
"ALYSSA!" I shouted. "I will not tolerate such words in my classroom. I will not tolerate bullying in my classroom. And I do not see how his sexuality should play a role in my decisions." I paused, looking everyone in the eye. "You all only get one warning. Should I see you harassing anyone, I will send you to ISS (**). Alyssa, I expect you and Michael to stay after class."  
Now that that is cleared up, Michael, what is your question?"

What part of history will we be learning about?"  
I smiled warmly at him. "We will learn about Ancient Greece and the gods' role. And in the second semester, we will learn about any and all activities the gods or gods' children take place in."  
He smiled, satisfied.  
The bell will ring in a few minutes. You may do whatever you want as long as it is quiet." I said and sat down. The kid, Michael, took out a paper and some of those markers, called Copic Markers. Not much happened before the bell rang. All the students filed out, except for Michael.  
Ah ah ah, Alyssa. You aren't getting away so easily." I said. She sighed and stopped walking. After everyone was out, I closed the door. "Alyssa, what is your problem with the LGBT community?" I asked her.  
"Being gay isn't natural. Boys love girls and girls love boys. It's the order." She said snobbily.  
I blew out air. "Actually, Alyssa, tests have shown being gay is a genetic thing. People are born gay, transgender, they can't help it. If I hear you bitching on people about their sexuality, I will write you up. Got it?" She nodded and left. It was only Michael and I. "Thanks, Mr. Jackson, but I'm not gay. They just think I am because my parents are."

"Oh I know. You can go now if you want." I said. Right as he was about to leave, I said: "See you later, cousin." He paused, shocked, gave me a look, and then kept going. I opened the door for my next class, more freshmen, right as the bell rang. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Jackson. How is ninth grade so far?"

 ****In-School-Suspension**


End file.
